Reverse Wash
by MeowthTwo
Summary: After being washed every weekend by Sam for months, Bumblebee decides he wants to return the favour. SamxBee strongly implied. Oneshot.


Reverse Wash.

Sam was washing Bumblebee, as a car, in his favourite place for it, his home yard.

When he had first asked to do it there, Ron had thought it a bit strange.

"That's a fine car you've got there, Sam, the army obviously gave you the latest model for fighting with them. Most boys would want to show it off by washing it on the drive in front of the house."

"Yeah Dad, but isn't that just as good a reason to _not _do it there? It might attract too much attention and I don't want anyone to _steal _Bumblebee."

"Just how would that be more likely to happen outside on the drive?"

"If he's more shiny after the wash and I've wiped the dash down but possibly just gone to empty the bucket and get the polishing gear?"

"O-kay, you have a point." It was something that might happen in a minute of forgetfulness especially with Sam, and Judy had been begging him for a patio besides a path so he put in some hard- standing and a barbeque area as well.

Of course, Sam had no intention of letting that happen, and the real reason was that in the yard he could _talk_ to Bumblebee: without getting possible remarks that he'd succumbed to the Witwicky insanity anyway. His parents did not seem to mind, as long as his chores were done: he hated not telling them the truth but one day he would, they'd signed the NDA too.

He washed Bumblebee with warm soapy water, wiped the dash, and did the polishing with a leather he'd got ready beforehand. Bumblebee seemed a bit more excited about it today.

"Come in, Sam, I want to do something special today!"

"Oh I guess you've got a patrol, hang on just let me get changed."

"No Sam, come as you are , I want to do something special for _you." _

"O-kay, I guess we're going to the base for it, can I pick up Mikaela?"

"Of course Sam, her apartment's on the way."

So they went there, and Sam ran up Mikaela's steps, knocked on her door and was let in by her Mom.

"Is that Sam? I'd only come out for you today Sam, I'm not feeling too well and I'm not ready for anything. Are we going to Sara Beth's?" They used this as a code for the moment for going to the Autobot base. Sara Beth was one of Mikaela's friends from school and she'd cover for her so if they needed to stay over they could just say they were "sleeping over at Sara Beth's." She in turn could come to Mikaela's or Sam's place sometimes and do things with her boyfriend with none of her younger family hanging around as they were both only children. As long as she baby-sat for her younger brother and sister sometimes her Mom did not mind.

"Yeah we are."

"Oh good I'll come then. I can change there if we want to go out later." So Mikaela came in her work clothes, just in from her Dad's

Garage. When they got outside she said: "You're going out on patrol with Bumblebee aren't you?"

"Uh yeah, but he wants to do something special with me first."

"Well, I hope it involves a bath, you stink!" said Mikaela holding her nose.

She looked thoughtful then added "That's OK, I am learning technology with Ratchet and Cliffjumper wants a wash and his wires unkinked.. Can we just grab a pizza or something?"

"We can ask."

By now they had got to the bottom of the steps. Bumblebee' s door opened and they got in. "Can we go for a pizza on the patrol, Bumblebee?"

"Yes, if that's what you both want." said Bumblebee.

"Yeah I'm glad if that's enough of a date for you Mikaela," added Sam.

"It's fine. I 'd far rather do that than get dressed up and go for a meal or a movie or a concert, as long as we do it _sometimes. _We're a team aren't we? I know there's other things that have to come first."

They arrived at the Autobot base in about half an hour, went through the gate with a pass number, got out and Bumblebee transformed. Mikaela went to Ratchet's Medbay and Bumblebee took Sam up in his hand. They went to his quarters.

"Now, what is it you want to do pal?"

"Sam, you're always washing and polishing me. I want to give _you _a wash."

"Uh yeah, I think there's a human bath in the utility area off the Medbay. The army left it in."

Bumblebee huffed through his vents. "What's the point of me watching you wash yourself in a tub of bubbles? No, Sam, I want to give _you _a wash."

"O-kay. I guess it's only fair. Lets go along to the utility area and see."

There was a washing area with a drain in the ground and an ordinary shower as well as a hose tap. Mikaela was washing Cliffjumper there with a wand attachment on the hose.

"Uh, Mikaela, they don't like those steam things, you know I-"

"You're right Sam, but you used the commercial home hot steam cleaner. In the hands of an expert, it just takes the top layer of dust and mud off quickly, like Ratchet's micro laser can cut quickly and hurt minimally, but in the hands of an amateur can hit in the wrong place - and so hurt. This just directs warm soapy water where it's wanted like on the roof or under the mufflers- and doesn't . Look at Cliffjumper, he's loving it, aren't you Cliffie?"

"Huh? Yeah Mikaela, sure it's great," said Cliffjumper. He'd been just lost in the warm cosiness of the shower before and making happy humming noises. "Why don't we finish up in my room and let Sam and Bumblebee have the washing stuff to themselves?"

"O.K.!" Mikaela gave him a quick wipe over, winked, and picked up the polishing kit and her tool bag and went with him. He transformed and took her up in his hand, she'd be less likely to slip that way.

Sam eyed the steam hose warily, although he was glad warm water was available.

"I hope you're not thinking of washing _me_ with _that_?"

"Sam, you know I wouldn't _dream_ of doing anything that might hurt you. There are human washing things here, soap, towels, you'll be all right with a big yellow car sponge, won't you?"

"Uh - ye-ah. Yeah pal, o' course."

"Then come on, take your clothes off."

"Uh -_**all **_of them?"

Bumblebee cycled air through his vents. He hadn't known this was going to be hard.

"Just go as far as you feel okay with Sam. There's only us two here."

Mikaela had left an extra bucket of warm water drawn, as you couldn't have too much and she hadn't wanted to stop and draw more in the middle of washing. He got the sponge wet and soaped.

Sam took off his top and jeans, he only felt nervous about removing his boxers. It felt better as he went along, after the first sponge or two to his chest he did remove his boxers as he did not like them getting damp or soapy, though Bumblebee did squeeze the sponge out slightly as he'd seen Sam do. He saw something on the shelf.

"Wait up buddy," said Sam. It was Will's spare shampoo. He could wash his hair, this was something he could retain control of, and he did so.

"I could do that for you, Sam, I could handle an egg in these hands, I've tried, they're that sensitive. Can I wash your face? I'll not put soap on it."

" Ah so you know I don't like soap everywhere, Bee," said Sam. "Will you take me up in you hand? I want to be near your face." He found two or three clean washcloths. "And I don't mind you putting soap on my face just not my eyes I'll tell you when and where."

It was strange, it felt better in Bumblebee's hand, he did not seem so big and far away, although really his face should be bigger close up. Under Sam's direction Bumblebee washed his face with one wash cloth, with his eyes shut, then his body with another. When it came to it he found Sam liked the top part of his reproductive organ -the penis- with less soap and the bottom bit - the balls- with more, then he was rinsed off and towelled dry.

Wrapped in soft dry toweliness, Sam snuggled up to the warmth of Bumblebee's chest and hand. He rubbed his still-damp face and hair on the towels and on bumblebee's chest and hand, then his whole body just like he did sometimes on the seat in the car, realizing he touched Bumblebee many times, but Bumblebee had very few chances, to touch, really touch him.

"Let's do this once a week, pal" he said, "I can easily do my homework in your quarters, there's a computer in there."

"They gave me it when Sector 7 was 'disbanded'," said Bumblebee. "And a radio . They thought I might need it at first. I don't. I think they felt slightly guilty for delaying us at the end. You can use it, to type and contact me and the others. There's a printer too."

Sam wrinkled his nose and drew in his eyebrows, he did not like taking stuff from Sector 7, he still had horrible memories of them. But it would help them to be together. He wouldn't have to cram in his homework after the car wash for these nights or hope to beg computer time off Ratchet or do it in a study hall next day.

"O. K.," he said "That'll be good. I'll do my assignments after we've been out for the pizza though, I'm starving! Mikaela 's getting on okay with Cliffjumper isn't she?"

"Yes, I started that, I showed him pictures of her leaning over my engine."

"You have pictures of me Bumblebee? Give!"

"Uh-oh Mikaela I didn't know you were there!"

"I came in quietly to see if you were ready and get our sponge." She looked up at him and Bumblebee, eyes flashing angrily.

"I can't give you my memory chips, Mikaela." said Bumblebee. "I didn't mean anything bad by it, just showing a friend how I met you two. It's like file sharing."

"It 's not as if he's selling pictures of you naked Mikaela" Sam chuckled, coming to his friend's defence. "Or putting them up on the internet."

"I must admit I thought of that Sam, don't you put pictures of yourselves and friends up in facebook or blogs? Is it wrong?"

"It's not right to put up a picture of someone without their permission especially a girl's chest as well as her face."

"I understand that. Chests are special to us too, as would be weapons and specs."

"It's also a security risk."

"I know, that's why I didn't do it."

"I suppose I should be used to males comparing pictures of me and such from school" Mikaela laughed, "It 's ok, Bee. And it's good I can get on with more than one of you Autobots."

"Yes how was your time with Ratchet?"

"He's ok. He wants to see you."

Sam looked at Bumblebee, aware he was just wrapped in towels.

Bumblebee picked up his jeans, as he had after their first battle with Barricade and Frenzy.

"That's all right, he always checks me out before I go on patrol, and as you're coming with me, he'll want to check you out too, he told me to be sure to bring you in for a hot drink before you went out."

"I 'll go and help him with that, I know he finds human sized cups fiddly" said Mikaela.

Sam realised she was giving him an out, a chance to finish off and get dressed with Bumblebee.

"You don't mind? About all this?"

"No, its fine, after all we can't have sex with giant robots can we?"

Her eyes danced mischievously.

Bumblebee put Sam down and he retrieved his t-shirt and hoodie.

He looked up thoughtfully.

"I didn't know a giant robot who is also my car, could give me such a good wash. You're a good pal Bee."

Mikaela laughed and ran out.

Then they went to Ratchet and out for the pizza.


End file.
